tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ollin001
Seina or Tenchi? I need a hand with the Featured Picture. Is this Seina or Tenchi? -- Spaceyavin 09:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Kenshi Masaki Its Kenshi Masaki, Tenchi's Half-Brother, via Noboyuki. I uploaded a little bit of information on him, Kenshi Masaki. Will upload more information on the series as i watch more episodes. --Ollin001 08:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Spaceyavin 16:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ken and Yu-Ohki There is a part of Ken-Ohki's article that says about his counterpart in Tenchi in Tokyo, but I think that the cabbit there was considered a counterpart to him is Yu-Ohki that appeared in episode 11. Well, I would like to know if I'm not confusing me. PS: Thanks for the welcome message. TenchiForum Hey I see that you're a big Tenchi fan and all I was wondering if you would like to join one of the biggest Tenchi Forums in the internet called TenchiForum! We could really use a member who knows alot about the Tenchi Universe and all plus each year we have character tournaments which are fun! If you want to join here is a link: http://www.tenchiforum.rapidboards.com/ Hope to hear from you! Cabbits Can I add a category for them? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 23:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 21:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Yume Thank you! She's a semi-major character from the Hitoshi Okuda manga...I'll try to do some planning before I get to work. You really have my thanks - I'll try to think this out before I jump the gun... Much appreciated! ~ Zev Raregroove 20:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I should have known that you were the admin of this awesome wiki. I am the user, Dekoshu, and I am a great Tenchi Muyo fan. I watched one of the movies, watched all 20 OVA episodes of Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Oh-Ki, and even watched Tenchi in Tokyo. I need your help. Because for good reasons. 1. On Misaki's article, I need an accurate translation for "Counter-Actor". If you could find the original Japanese version of these episodes, they could help a lot. Also, Wikipedia happens to still have some Articles this site has yet to have made by users. Here are these: * Dark Washu, and other manga only characters. * The kanji for "Royal Tree" and Royal Family. * Other translations, such as Counter-Actor, multiverse, and more. Dekoshu talk 04:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) More Can you find the Kanji for Choubimaru? I couldn't find it in Wikipedia, nor on other sites. It has to mean something. Dekoshu talk 04:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot man You're very helpful. Specialized wikias are much better, as you can read the information of said characters in a more detailed fashion. Dekoshu talk 21:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy Police I would like to know how do they call the Galaxy Police in Japanese? Dekoshu talk 21:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) About Ryoko's feats What are Ryoko's superhuman strength feats? How fast she moves, and how powerful her energy blasts where in all the OVA series? I remembered seeing her breaking the stairs in Tenchi's house with only a single punch. Dekoshu talk 17:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it true that Ryoko's energy blasts penetrates Light Hawk Wings? When did one time she actually used the Light Hawk Wings Dekoshu talk 15:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC)